


The Make-Up || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: I’ve seen a few prompts for kakashi where he and his s/o get into a fight and make up, and they usually end really sweet and fluffy. It got me wondering, what would really passionate make up sex be like with kakashi?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 111





	The Make-Up || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

“You make me so angry sometimes Kakashi!” Your words cut him like a knife, you were rarely ever so harsh with him.

Your words struck him because he knew that at the moment he deserved it. Kakashi leaned back against the counter. “I’m sorry…” He crossed his arm and looked at his feet. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m sorry?”

“Keep saying it, because it’s gonna take a while.” You exhaled sharply, you couldn’t believe that he had taken a mission without asking you first. And he had taken it knowing very well that you wouldn’t be able to go with him. “You know how I feel about you going on missions without me Kakashi.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say to you.” Kakashi had only done it because he didn’t want you to go on this one. He usually didn’t have a problem with you going on them, but this one was way too dangerous for even you. “I can’t tell Tsunade that I can’t go, she’ll never let me out of it.”

“Of course she won’t, she can’t let you out of it. Once a ninja commits to a mission, unless there’s some other dire circumstance, they have to go on it. I just wish you would ask me about these things!” Your voice was rising as your anger did. “We’re supposed to be a team Kakashi, we’re supposed to make those decisions together !” You weren’t even that angry with him anymore, just hurt that he would do something like this.

Kakashi stepped forward and planted a hand on your hip. “I know. I should have asked you first. It was insensitive of me not to. Now can we please move past this? I leave in the morning, I want to make the most of the time we have until then.”

You took a deep breath, trying to keep yourself calm. “Yea.” You put your hand on his chest. “We can.”

Kakashi slowly lowered his face to yours, his lips just barely brushing over yours. “And if you’re still mad at me I guess you can take it out in other ways.” His hand traveled from your waist to your ass, cupping your cheek and squeezing.

You let your lips continue to linger in front of his. The lust growing between the two of you. The longing was thick enough to cut. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him toward you, finally mashing your lips together.

His hands slid down your legs farther, resting at the back of your thighs. His strong arms lifted you off the ground and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Kakashi slowly turned back to the counter and placed you on it, his hands planting on the sides of you.

Your hand slid down his chest and over the bulge in his pants. As your hand touched his pants you felt him smile into the kiss. Your fingers found his zipper, slowly tugging it down and then finding its way to the button of his pants.

When the button was undone he slowly pushed them down his legs. His erection sprung forward and hit the inside of your thigh. As you grasped his length a small sound came from Kakashi’s throat. You slowly rubbed the pre-cum that had been glistening on the tip around. He shivered and bucked his hips toward you. You wouldn’t need to do much, he was already ready for you.

Kakashi ran his hands up your thighs, his hand slowly making its way toward your now aching core. As his finger slowly rubbed your folds you threw your head back, taking your grip off his girth. “Princess.” His tone was seductive. His lips against your ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down your spine. “What do you want me to do to that pretty pussy of yours?”

He turned your face toward him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I want your cock Kashi… please.”

“Beg for me.” His fingers moved faster as they plunged into your entrance. “Tell me what you want.”

“Kashi… I can’t.” Your climax was slowly building, euphoria washing over you, barely allowing you to speak.

“You must be getting close baby, you’re so tight on my fingers.” His tone never changed, every word made your loins ache more. Kakashi relinquished his fingers, grasping his length and lining himself up with you. “Let daddy give you what you really want then.”

One hard thrust sent your orgasm washing over you. And just the feeling of your walls clamping around him made him begin thrusting into you with a pace that was animalistic. Moans and grunts filled the kitchen as Kakashi searched for his release.

“I’m almost there baby-” Kakashi could barely get his words out as his girth stretched your walls.

A strangled sound came from the back of Kakashi’s throat as he bottomed out inside of you. Thick ropes of cum painted your walls as his finger rubbed circles on your clit, bringing you to your next ecstasy. Your orgasm shattered you as you leaned into his shoulder, squeezing his arms.

Kakashi ran his hand through your hair, pushing it out of your face. “I love you.”

You took a deep breath and looked at his soft eyes. “I love you too, Kashi.” You placed your hand on the back of his neck and pushed his face to yours. As your lips touched his hands squeezed your thighs tensely. “Please be safe tomorrow.”

“I always am.” His features were kind as he reassured you. “I’ve never come back to your with more than bumps and bruises and I don’t plan on starting that now.”


End file.
